Shock, Lock and Barrel the babysitters!
by MegZNightmareZ
Summary: Jack and Sally leave town and Shock, Lock and Brrel are Hollys new babysitters what trouble will they cause for her! Dedicated to Alicefan1.


This story is dedicated to Alicefan1. Alicefan1, here is the story of Shock, Lock, and Barrel you wanted me to write! Enjoy!:D

Jack and Sally were going to Christmas town for the weekend to visit Santa and explore the town and couldn't take Holly with them because it was Jack and Sallys time off from taking care of her. But there was only one problem..... they couldn't find a babysitter!

Sally: ''Dr. Finklestein can maybe take care of her''

Jack: ''No, he has too many dangerous objects and experaments that she might get into''

Sally: ''Hmmm, well I don't know then''

Shock, Lock, and Barrel were listening in on their conversation. ''We can take care of her'' they said. And of course Shock, Lock, and Barrel were the last ones that Jack and Sally would ever want to take care of their baby. Jack looked at Sally and Sally looked at Jack.

''Uh...excuse us for a moment'' said Jack.

Sally: ''I don't trust them Jack''

Jack: ''I know just what you mean but we have to go in a few hours''

Sally: ''But how are we going to leave our 3 year old with Oogies little workers?''

Jack: ''Are you saying you want to cancel the trip?''

Sally: ''No I really want to go''

Jack: "Well then Sally I guess we have no choice''

Jack and Sally walked up to the three little brats and made them swear that they would take care of Holly and keep Oogie Boogie out of it! They swore to take care of her and so in a few hours Jack and Sally said their good-byes and left to Christmas town. ''Ok. We've got Jack and Sallys baby. Now what?'' asked Shock ''Hold on! I don't know? And if we hand her over to Oogie, Jack will just find out and defeat him like he always does!'' said Lock ''I know!'' said Barrel. Shock and Lock looked at Barrel listening to his idea. ''Jack said to keep her out of Oogies hands but he didn't say to keep her out of trouble just out of Oogies hands!'' said Barrel

''Whats your point?'' asked Lock ''Why don't we use Hollys scaring abillities for EVIL! And I bet Oogie would like that anyways!'' sneared Barrel. They all looked satisfied with his plan and laughed. Holly just looked while drinking her sippy cup.

Shock, Lock, and Barrel went outside with Holly walking beside them. ''Ok Holly, you see the mayor over there?'' asked Lock, Holly nodded her head yes, ''Ok, go over there and scare him''

''I can't'' said Holly in her sweet little baby voice. Lock gave her a mad look and asked ''Why not? You can! You're the Pumkin Kings daughter! You can scare the pants off of anyone!'' ''My Daddy said that-that I can only scare on the Hoween festaval'' Holly said (she said Holloween wrong! how cute!) ''Your dad is wrong Holly, you should be able to use your gift whenever you want!''

said Shock. Holly looked at the Mayor and went over to him. The Mayor saw little Holly and smiled, ''Why how are you today Holly?'' asked the Mayor. Holly smiled and then popped out the scariest face a 3 year old could make ''AHHHH!'' screamed the Mayor. Everyone looked at them and made remarks at what Holly just did. ''I thought Jack and Sally tought Holly to be more polite!'' said a few ''What a rude child!'' said two ''Jack should teach his daughter to have controll over her scaring'' said a lot! Holly frowned and hung her head down in shame. ''HEE HEE HA HA AH AH!'' laughed the three little brats! Holly walked back to them and said she missed her parents. They went back home and Holly got ready for bed. She fell asleep and Shock, Lock, and Barrel stood up all night watching T.V. ''What will we make her do tomorrow?'' asked Shock

''I don't know!'' said Barrel. The next day was a day to pick up pumpkins to decorate the house with them and Shock, Lock, and Barrel got an idea. ''Jack and Sally will be home tomorrow, and no parents want to find their home in a mess of squashed pumpkins'' said Shock ''You're right Shock. Instead of the town decorated in pumpkins... we'll have a town smothered in them! Bits, chunks, and ooie gooie squashed pumpkins everywhere! And it'll all be Hollys fault!'' said Lock

Holly came back with a small pumpkin and held it up to Lock and he kicked it out of her hands causing the pumkin to smash into another causing a mess! ''Hey!'' said Holly ''What was that for?'' ''I was showing you the way we are going to decorate the town this year Holly!'' said Lock ''Huh?'' asked Holly ''Instead of pumkins it's going to be pumkin squash!'' said Shock. And of course Holly believed them and brought a bunch of good pumpkins to town just to squash them.

Lock; ''Aww man! When Jack and Sally get home they're gonna wish they had never had that little Pumpkin brat!''

Shock: ''I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!''

Barrel: ''I might wet myself from so much laughter! HA!''

The next day everyone saw the mess and then all of a sudden heard the gate open letting Jack and Sally in! Jack took one step and stepped on a pumpkin piece. '' (gasp!) Who did this?'' Jack asked unimpressed. Holly ran to her dad happy that he was home. ''Daddy! Daddy!'' she said hugging his leg. Jack picked up Holly and asked ''Holly sweetie do you know who did this?''

''It was me. Do you like it?'' asked Holly sure that he would say he loved it (he loved everything she did). Everyone then started to talk about Holly ''How could a 3 year old cause such a mess?'' said a few ''The holiday is rewend!'' said the Mayor. Jack looked at Holly and simply said ''Holly.....why?'' Holly then realized that she was used for other peoples selfish wants. ''They told me to do it!'' said Holly pointing at Shock, Lock, and Barrel. Everyone then looked at the three. ''No we didn't! Who is everyone going to believe? Us or her? She's the one who rewend the holiday for all of us!'' said Lock. Everyone then looked at Holly ''But she's only three!'' said Sally. Then everyone looked at the three little brats. ''And they also told me to use my scaring for bad!'' said Holly ''It's true!'' said the Mayor. Everyone started to walk twords Shock, Lock, and Barrel. ''Ok! Now I wet myself!'' said Barrel. ''After them!'' shouted Jack. They all started to chase them for a few minutes and then made them clean the whole town and appoligize to Holly for making her do things that she's not supposed to do. Holly smiled and popped out a scary face.

Lock, Shock and Barrel: ''AHHHH!!!!!!''

Lock: ''Hey! Isn't she not supposed to do that?!''

Jack: ''Well.. I'll let it slide this time HEE HEE!''

They continued there work and Jack turned around and said, ''Shock, Lock, Barrel! By the way.....you're fired!'' Jack, Sally and Holly all gave a laugh and walked home soon to discover that Sally was going to have another baby !

WOH! What an ending huh?! Hoped you liked it!


End file.
